Hidden Secrets
by ginnyrules27
Summary: After Melody stormed out in LM2, instead of meeting Undertow she meets a young mer-boy. Together, they find some shared secrets in their family and even find some truths about themselves. T cause I'm paranoid. I'm odd.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/n: I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S.

"How would you know?" Melody asked as tears started to fill into her eyes. "You've never even been in it!"

She grabbed the locket and ran out of her room, crying. Through her tears, she saw that she almost ran into her father but she didn't care. Neither of them wanted to tell her the truth. She walked past Sebastian and climbed into a rowboat.

"Where are you going?" the crab asked.

"This locket means something," Melody said, "and if no one is going to tell me, I'm going to find out for myself."

Knocking Sebastian off of the boat, she started to row. About three hours out to sea, her arms started to get tired.

"HI THERE!" a voice sounded from the deep. She jumped.

"Sorry," a boy popped his head out of the water. "Didn't mean to startle you. Mom said I have to stop doing that to people."

Melody could only stare at the boy, who seemed to be only a year older than herself. The boy had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"How can you speak underwater?" Melody asked, despite her surprise. The boy chuckled and pulled up a dark purple tail.

"I'm a mere-man," he said. "Well, mere-boy. I got sick of all the secrets going on around the castle."

"Castle?" Melody asked, coming out of her shock that mere-people were in fact real. "You're a prince?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, one of many princes and princesses," he said. "My name's Percy. I'm the youngest of my siblings. Who are you?"

"I'm Melody," Melody told the boy. "I was trying to find out what this locket meant, why it had my name on it."

She showed it to the boy.

"I don't have the answers," Percy said. "But the cave of answers is a few miles away. Why don't you try there?"

Melody smiled at him.

"You want to come along?" she asked.

"Might as well," Percy said. "Nothing better to do than to listen to my sister complain about how she'll never be as good as our mother when it comes to singing."

"My mom likes to sing," Melody said out of the blue. "She's pretty good at it too."

Percy smiled at Melody, who brushed some hair out of her eyes. He frowned though, when he saw that they were red-rimmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Melody said instantly. Percy's frown deepened, causing Melody to scowl.

"Nothing is wrong Percy," she said. "If you don't stop that, I'll leave you out here."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdness of the threat.

"You do realize that I'm the one who knows where the cave is?" he asked. Melody blushed at the realization.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Percy told her, and pulled the boat along to the cave. It was a very deep cave, with a small pool of water to permit the use by mere-people.

"Only one citizen of Atlantica has ever been here before," Percy said in amazement. "But that was years ago."

"Who?" Melody asked.

"Queen Athena," Percy said with a sad smile. "My grandmother."

"Oh," Melody said. Suddenly there was a great flash of light and a voice called out from the deep.

_YOU BOTH SEEK ANSWERS TO A COMMON PROBLEM,_ the voice called out. _WATCH AND YOU SHALL LEARN! _

Melody looked at Percy in confusion.

"Watch what?" she asked.

Percy didn't answer, but stared at the wall in fear. There, on the wall, were moving images.

"It looks like a photo," Melody said. "But it's moving, like the images in my locket."

Almost as if the volume had been turned up, sound started to resonate from the walls.

_**An ocean. Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily. From the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves**_

**Sailors****: (singing)**

_**I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue**_

_**And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho**_

_**Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you**_

_**In mysterious fathoms below.**_

"I love listening to the humans sing," Percy said after a while. "Their songs are always amusing."

**Eric****: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!**

_Dad?_ Melody thought in shock. _Whoa he's young!_ _Where's Mom? _

**Grimsby****: **_**[Leaning over side.]**_** Oh yes . . . delightful . . . .**

"Poor Grimsby," Melody said with a giggle. Percy lifted an eyebrow.

"How'd you know his name?" he asked.

"He works for my father," Melody told him. "Old coot."

Percy smiled at that.

"Reminds me of my grandfather's aid," he said.

**Sailor 1****: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood.**

"Who's King Triton?" Melody asked.

"My grandfather," Percy said. "Also, he's the king of the sea."

"Wow!"

**Eric****: King Triton?**

_I guess I get my love of the sea from my dad,_ Melody thought with a smile.

**Sailor 2****: Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.**

"They should," Percy said with a nod.

**Grimsby****: Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.**

"It's not nonsense!" Melody and Percy shouted at the wall.

**Sailor 2****: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. **_**[He gestures wildly, Fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean, relieved.]**_

"At least that fish got away," Percy said with a smile. He hated hearing about fishes getting caught by humans.

**Sailors****: (singing)**

_**Heave. ho. Heave, ho.**_

_**In mysterious fathoms below.**_

_**[Fish sighs and swims away. Titles. Various fish swimming. Merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling concert hall inside. Fanfare ensues.]**_

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"I don't know," Percy said confused.

**Seahorse****: Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton! **_**[Triton enters dramatically to wild cheering.]**_** And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian! **_**[Sebastian enters to mild applause.]**_

"Sebastian!" Melody said in shock. He knew that mermaids were real? "He knows your grandfather?"

"He must," Percy said. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"My baby sitter," Melody scowled as Percy chuckled.

**Triton****: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian****: Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!**

"What's the performance?" Melody asked. Percy shrugged.

**Triton****: Yes, and especially my little Ariel.**

"I didn't know Mom had another sister," Percy said in shock.

_Ariel!_ Melody thought in shock. _This is about Mom and Dad? But…why? _

**Sebastian****: Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . [sotto] If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . . **_**[He proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra.]**_

_Mom loves singing, so this can't be her,_ Melody thought with an internal nod.

**Triton's daughters****: (singing)**

_**Ah, we are the daughters of Triton.**_

_**Great father who loves us and named us well:**_

_**Aquata, Andrina**_

"Mom!" Percy grinned at the sight of his mother.

"She's beautiful," Melody said with a smile.

_**, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana.**_

_**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,**_

_**Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,**_

_**To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,**_

_**She's our sister, Ar-i . . . **_

_**Shell opens to reveal that Ariel is absent.**_

**Triton****: **_**[Very angry.]**_** Ariel!**

"Uh-oh!" the two kids gulped, knowing this Ariel was in big trouble.

_**Cut to Ariel looking at sunken ship.**_

_That really does look like Mom_, Melody thought in shock.

**Flounder****: **_**[From distance.]**_** Ariel, wait for me . . .**

**Ariel****: Flounder, hurry up!**

**Flounder****: **_**[Catching up.]**_** You know I can't swim that fast.**

**Ariel****: There it is. Isn't it fantastic?**

"It's a wreck," Percy said blandly. "You can see those anywhere you want."

**Flounder****: Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here.**

**Ariel****: You're not getting cold fins now, are you?**

"Poor Flounder," Melody said with a giggle.

**Flounder****: Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. **_**[Flounder coughs unconvincingly]**_

**Ariel****: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks. **_**[She goes inside.]**_

"That's mean," Melody said but she couldn't stop giggling at Flounder's misfortune.

**Flounder****: O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Ariel! **_**He tries to fit through porthole.**_** Ariel . . . I can't . . . I mean- Ariel help!**

**Ariel****: **_**[Laughs.]**_** Oh, Flounder.**

**Flounder****: **_**[Whispering.]**_**Ariel, do you really think there might be sharks around here? **_**[Shark passes outside.]**_

Both of the kids gulped as they watched the shadow go by.

**Ariel****: Flounder, don't be such a guppy.**

**Flounder****: I'm not a guppy. **_**[Gets pulled through porthole.] **_**This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ariel! **_**[He sees a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Ariel.]**_

"He's such a guppy," Percy snorted.

**Ariel****: Oh, are you okay?**

**Flounder****: Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . .**

**Ariel****: Shhh . . . **_**[Seeing a fork.]**_** Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?**

**Flounder****: Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?**

_It's a fork,_ Melody thought with a scoff.

**Ariel****: I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will. **_**Puts fork in bag. Skark swims by outside.**_

**Flounder****: What was that? Did you hear something?**

**Ariel****: **_**[Distracted by pipe.]**_** Hmm, I wonder what this one is?**

**Flounder****: Ariel . .**

**Ariel****: Flounder, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen.**

"Famous last words," Percy and Melody said at the same time.

**Flounder****: **_**[Seeing Shark looming behind him.]**_** AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die! **_**[Shark chases them all around. Ariel's bag is hung up. She goes back for it. Shark almost gets them. They head for porthole.]**_** Oh No!**

_**They crash through and go round and round. Flounder gets knocked silly but Ariel saves him and traps Shark]**_

"GO ARIEL!" they both cheered.

**Flounder****: You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . .**

_**Shark snaps at him and he swims away.**_

**Ariel****: **_**[Laughing.]**_** Flounder, you really are a guppy.**

**Flounder****: I am not.**

"Yeah, you are," Percy teased. "That was good, but not really informative."

"Maybe another clip?" Melody gestured to another wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I own nothing except for Percy!

_**On surface. Scuttle on his island humming and looking through his telescope.**_

**Ariel****: Scuttle!**

"He's a seagull," Melody giggled. She couldn't wait to see what information he gave this girl. She had decided that there was no way this Ariel could be her mother. She would have said if she'd been a mermaid. Wouldn't she?

**Scuttle****: **_**[Looking through the telescope the wrong way, shouting.]**_** Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin' kid? **_**[Lowers telescope to reveal **_

_**Ariel at wing's length.]**_** Whoa, what a swim!**

"Let me guess," Percy said blandly as Melody burst out laughing, "he's holding it the wrong way?"

**Ariel****: Scuttle - look what we found.**

**Flounder****: Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy.**

"For a guppy," the two preteens taunted the wall.

**Scuttle****: Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see. **_**[Picks up fork.]**_** Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual.**

"It's a fork!" Melody threw up her hands in exasperation. "We eat with it!"

**Ariel****: What? What is it?**

**Scuttle****: It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!**

"Oh this is going to go so wrong in so many ways," Percy predicted as Melody once again burst out laughing. He smiled at her. It was nice to have a friend who didn't know his siblings.

**Ariel****: A dinglehopper!**

**Flounder****: What about that one?**

**Scuttle****: **_**[Holding pipe]**_** Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat.**

"What's the real name for this one?" Percy asked Melody.

"A pipe," she said with a smile. "Humans, usually males, smoke with it. Mother says it's not lady like for a princess to smoke a pipe."

**Ariel and Flounder****: Oohhh.**

**Scuttle****: Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring.**

"Sounds very boring," Percy chuckled.

**So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.**

_**Scuttle blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end.**_

**Ariel****: Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!**

"Nah, probably just ground you," Melody scoffed. "Maybe scold."

**Flounder****: The concert was today?**

**Scuttle****: **_**[Still contemplating pipe.]**_** Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'.**

"That bird's got issues," Percy said and Melody giggled.

**Ariel****: Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle. **_**[Waves.]**_

**Scuttle****: Anytime sweetie, anytime.**

_**Cut to Flotsam and Jetsam, then Ursula in background watching magic projection of Ariel swimming.**_

Both the preteens gulped at the sudden onslaught of creepiness.

**Ursula****: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing**

"I'd hate to see what she was like before if _that_ was nothing for her," Melody shuddered.

**- banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing. . . .**

Percy and Melody exchanged looks of fear. They didn't like the sound of that at all.

_**Fade to the palace throne room where Ariel is being admonished.**_

**Triton****: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady.**

**Ariel****: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -**

**Triton****: As a result of your careless behaviour -**

**Sebastian****: Careless and reckless behaviour!**

"Careless yes," Percy nodded. "But I don't think it was reckless."

**Triton****: - the entire celebration was, er -**

**Sebastian****: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!**

"Jeez, lighten up!" Melody frowned at the wall. She felt bad for this girl.

**Flounder****: But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and –**

"Oh boy," both preteens gulped.

**Triton****: Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?**

**Ariel****: Nothing - happened. . . .**

"Bad answer," Percy shook his head.

**Triton****: Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!**

"Hey!" Melody shouted. "There's nothing wrong with humans!"

**Ariel****: Daddy, they're not barbarians!**

**Triton****: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?**

"She can swim away," Percy said slowly as if speaking to an idiot. "Besides, I doubt a human is fast enough to catch a mermaid."

**Ariel****: I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -**

**Triton****: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!**

"Where have we heard _that_ one before?" Melody asked Percy, who chuckled. It did seem like something every parent said when their child did something they weren't supposed to.

**Ariel****: But if you would just listen -**

**Triton****: Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? **_**[Ariel leaves, crying.]**_

"Ugh!" Percy winced. "Best way to make your parent feel like a class A jerk is if you cry after an argument."

"Really?" Melody asked, thinking back to the argument she'd had with her mother.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Happens in my family all the time."

**Sebastian****: Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you.**

Melody and Percy chuckled.

"It's on that wall now," Percy pointed to the wall at the farthest region of the cave.

"Well let's watch it then," Melody said. This really was entertaining, even if it had nothing to do with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/n: I own only Percy.

**Triton****: Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?**

"YES!" Melody and Percy shouted.

**Sebastian****: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control.**

"Yeah right," Percy scoffed.

**Triton****: You're absolutely right, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian****: Of course.**

**Triton****: Ariel needs constant supervision.**

"Fun," Melody groaned knowing that if she was this Ariel that she'd go insane with constant supervision.

**Sebastian****: Constant.**

**Triton****: Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble.**

**Sebastian****: All the time -**

**Triton****: And YOU are just the crab to do it.**

_**Cut to Sebastian walking down corridor.**_

**Sebastian****: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. **_**[Sees Ariel and Flounder sneaking off and follows.]**_** Hmm? What is that girl up to? **_**[He barely makes it into cave and sees Ariel's collection.]**_** Huh?**

**Flounder****: Ariel, are you okay?**

"No," Melody drawled. "She's only crying. But why shouldn't she be alright?"

**Ariel****: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad. **

_**Look at this stuff**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**_

_**The girl who has ev'rything?**_

"It's not that impressive," Melody grumbled.

_**Look at this trove**_

_**Treasures untold**_

_**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

_**Lookin' around here you'd think**_

_**Sure, she's got everything**_

_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

_**I've got whozits and whatzits galore **__**[You want thingamabobs? I got twenty]**___

"Thumbscrews," Melody told Percy, who was wondering what the thingamabobs were.

_**But who cares? No big deal. I want more**_

_**I wanna be where the people are **_

_**I wanna see **_

_**Wanna see 'em dancin' **_

_**Walkin' around on those **__**[Whad'ya call 'em? oh - feet]**___

_**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far**_

_**Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' **_

_**Strollin' along down a **__**[What's that word again?]**__** street**_

"Not that great," Melody muttered. Swimming was so much better.

_**Up where they walk **_

_**Up where they run **_

_**Up where they stay all day in the sun **_

_**Wanderin' free **_

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world**_

_**What would I give **_

_**If I could live**_

_**Outta these waters? **_

"Who'd trade the ocean for land?" Percy asked in shock. "The ocean's the best!"

_**What would I pay **_

_**To spend a day **_

_**Warm on the sand?**_

_**Betcha on land **_

_**They understand **_

_**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters**_

"Yeah right," Melody muttered, thinking of the reprimand her mother had given her.

_**Bright young women**_

_**Sick o' swimmin' **_

_**Ready to stand**_

_**And ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions**_

_**And get some answers**_

_**What's a fire and why does it **__**[What's the word?]**__** burn?**_

"A fire is a heat source," Melody told Percy, who had opened his mouth to ask. "I don't know why it burns."

_**When's it my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love**_

_**Love to explore that shore above? **_

_**Out of the sea **_

_**Wish I could be **_

_**Part of that world**_

_**Sebastian has been struggling around and now comes crashing down making a lot of noise.**_

"How could she not notice him before this?" Percy asked.

**Ariel****: Sebastian!**

**Sebastian****: Ariel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?**

**Ariel****: It, err, it's just my - collection. . . .**

**Sebastian****: Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D –**

"He'd what?" Melody asked. "He wouldn't do anything too bad. Would he?"

**Flounder****: You're not gonna tell him, are you?**

**Ariel****: Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand.**

**Sebastian****: Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. **

"What pressure?" Percy scoffed.

**Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. **_**[A ship passes by overhead.]**_

**Ariel****: What do you suppose?. . .**

**Sebastian****: Ariel? Ariel!**

"She's not going to listen!" Melody predicted in a sing-song tone. Just then her stomach growled.

"Don't think humans eat kelp do they?" Percy asked.

"No, but I'll be willing to give it a shot," Melody said. Percy dove down and grabbed a piece for her.

"Not bad," Melody said, eating the water plant. "I prefer lamb though."

"One more before the human's bed time?" Percy teased. Melody splashed him with some water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I ONLY OWN PERCY!

_**On surface. Fireworks in the sky around ship. Ariel looks on, amazed. Sebastian and Flounder arrive.**_

**Sebastian****: Ariel, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Ariel, Ariel! Please come back! **_**[Ariel swims to ship and watches party until Max finds her.]**_

"Uh-oh!" Melody gulped.

**Eric****: **_**[Whistles.]**_** Max, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy. **_**[Ariel sees him and is stricken.]**_

"Blech!" Percy grimaced. Melody rolled her eyes; trust a guy to not believe in love at first sight.

**Scuttle****: Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?**

**Ariel****: Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you.**

"Humans never notice the sea," Percy grumbled and Melody smacked him on the arm.

**Scuttle****: Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER! **_**[Ariel grabs his beak.]**_

Both veiwers chuckled.

**Ariel****: I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?**

**Scuttle****: **_**[Looking at Max]**_** I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me.**

"Scuttle's an idiot," Melody shook her head in amusement.

**Ariel****: Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat.**

"Flute," Melody corrected and Percy nodded to show he understood.

**Grimsby****: Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present.**

"I thought it was rude to talk about how much a present cost?" Percy asked. "Is it different for humans?"

"It shouldn't be," Melody shook her head.

**Eric****: Ah, Grimsby - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have.**

**Grimsby****: I know. Happy birthday, Eric! **_**[Large, gaudy statue of Eric is revealed. Max growls.]**_

"Smart dog," Melody nodded. That statue was creepy and looked nothing like her father.

**Eric****: Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . .**

**Grimsby****: Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . .**

"Wedding?" Melody gasped. She could never imagine her father with someone other than her mother.

**Eric****: Come on, Grim, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?**

"Where?" Percy asked and Melody shrugged.

**Grimsby****: Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl.**

"Well he did," Melody muttered to herself. Her parents made each other so happy. Any fool could see it.

**Eric****: Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet.**

**Grimsby****: Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough.**

**Eric****: Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning. **_**[Lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.]**_

Melody jumped and Percy wrapped an arm around her.

"This already happened," he told her. "Nothing bad's going to happen."

Even though he was still confused as to what this had to do with either one of them.

**Sailor****: Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'! **_**[Storm hits.]**_

**Scuttle****: Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. **_**[He is blown away.]**_** Oh! Ariel . . . **_**[Ship crashes through storm. Lightning starts a fire. A rock looms ahead.]**_

_On the other hand…_Percy thought with a gulp. If the winds took away a seagull…he didn't want to think about what could happen to a mermaid.

**Eric****: Look out! . . . **_**[Ship crashes and all are thrown overboard except Max.]**_** Grim, hang on! **_**[Sees Max.]**_** Max! **_**[Goes back to save him.]**_

"DAD NO!" Melody shouted. She loved Max, but she didn't want her dad to get hurt because of the dog.

**Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max. **_**[He saves Max but is trapped on board.]**_

**Grimsby****: ERIC! **_**[Ship explodes.**_

"NO!" Melody screamed and tears began to well in her eyes. To think about how close her father was to dying…

_**Ariel finds Eric near drowning and pulls him away.]**_

"Thank you Poseidon," Percy whispered to the God of the Sea.

_**On beach. Ariel is sitting next to an unconscious Eric.**_

**Ariel****: Is he - dead?**

**Scuttle****: **_**[Opens Eric's eyelid.]**_** It's hard to say. **_**[Puts his ear against Eric's foot.]**_** Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat.**

"That's because you've got your ear on his foot," Melody rolled her eyes, thankful that her father had been saved.

**Ariel****: No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful. **

_**What would I give**_

_**To live where you are?**_

_**What would I pay**_

_**To stay here beside you?**_

_**What would I do to see you**_

_**Smiling at me?**_

_**Where would we walk? **_

_**Where would we run?**_

_**If we could stay all day in the sun? **_

_**Just you and me**_

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

_**Sebastian and Flounder have washed up and are watching scene. Max and Grimsby approach. Ariel hurries away.**_

**Grimsby****: Eric! Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?**

"Yeah right," Percy scoffed.

**Eric****: A girl - rescued me**

"Don't sound so surprised Dad," Melody grumbled.

**. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice.**

**Grimsby****: Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Max.**

**Sebastian****: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece.**

"I already know that's not going to happen," Percy predicted.

**Ariel****:**

_**I don't know when **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**But I know something's starting right now **_

_**Watch and you'll see **_

_**Some day I'll be**_

_**Part of your world**_

"Maybe she got her wish," Percy muttered to himself. "I've never seen her before."

_**Flotsam and Jetsam appear. Fade to Ursula watching from her chamber.**_

**Ursula****: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden.**

"Uh-oh," Melody gulped.

"Bedtime," Percy said and Melody playfully scowled.

"I'm not tired," she said.

"Yeah, but if I don't get back to the castle by midnight my mother's going to send the entire kingdom out for me," Percy said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"See you then!" Melody called, pulling a blanket from the boat out so she wouldn't freeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of updating. Umm…I actually forgot what part was coming up next and so I had to re-watch the movie. This was after a week of exams.

You all know I own absolutely nothing except for Percy right? Okay, just checking!

The next morning, Percy woke early and swam back to the cave in order to see more of what the cave was showing them. He also wanted to get to know Melody some more. She seemed almost familiar, as if he'd seen her before.

"Morning," she grinned as he poked his head out of the water. "Come on! It's starting!"

_**Fade to palace. Then sister's dressing room.**_

**Andrina****: Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning.**

"Big whoop," Percy rolled his eyes. "My sister spends all day in the dressing room and then complains when we use it for a minute."

"You don't have your own?" Melody asked. "You know, cause you're a guy?"

"No," Percy made a face. "I won't get my own until I'm fifteen."

_**Ariel emerges, singing to herself.**_

**Atina****: What is with her lately?**

"If you have to ask…" Melody said with a giggle.

**Ariel****: Morning, Daddy. **_**[Ariel swims off.]**_

**Atina****: Oh, she's got it bad.**

"What?" Percy and Melody asked at the same time.

**Triton****: What? What has she got?**

**Andrina****: Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love.**

Melody sighed while Percy gagged off to the side. He defiantly didn't believe in love—seeing as his mother was trying to force him into an arranged marriage.

**Triton****: Ariel? In love?**

"As crazy as that sounds," Melody grumbled. She liked this Ariel, she seemed like a free spirit.

_**Cut to Sebastian pacing on rock outside.**_

**Sebastian****: O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long.**

"Seeing as you're involved," Percy grumbled. One nick on the wall with a clam when he was eight and that stupid crab didn't last two hours before squealing to his grandfather.

**Ariel****: **_**[Picking petals off a flower]**_** He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it!**

"That doesn't work," Melody scoffed. "If it did, then why would you fall in love in the first place?"

**Sebastian****: Ariel, stop talking crazy.**

"Good crab," Percy nodded.

**Ariel****: I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives.**

**Sebastian****: Ariel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?**

"But the clouds are fun!" Melody pouted.

**Ariel****: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with –**

"And then he will faint upon seeing a mer-person," Percy finished her statement.

**Sebastian****: Down HERE is your home! Ariel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. **

_**[singing]**_

_**The seaweed is always greener**_

_**In somebody else's lake**_

_**You dream about going up there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

_**Just look at the world around you**_

_**Right here on the ocean floor**_

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more is you lookin' for?**_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Darling it's better **_

_**Down where it's wetter**_

_**Take it from me **_

_**Up on the shore they work all day**_

_**Out in the sun they slave away **_

"Well not really slave," Melody had to defend the land. She was human after all, despite her wishes on the contrary.

_**While we devotin'**_

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Down here all the fish is happy**_

_**As off through the waves they roll **_

_**The fish on the land ain't happy **_

_**They sad 'cause they in their bowl **_

_**But fish in the bowl is lucky **_

_**They in for a worser fate **_

_**One day when the boss get hungry **_

_**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**_

"Mom is actually anti-fish and other sea creatures," Melody told Percy. "We've been eating more meat and land products."

_**Under the sea **_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Nobody beat us **_

_**Fry us and eat us **_

_**In fricassee **_

_**We what the land folks loves to cook **_

_**Under the sea we off the hook **_

_**We got no troubles **_

_**Life is the bubbles**_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Since life is sweet here**_

_**We got the beat here**_

_**Naturally **_

_**Even the sturgeon an' the ray **_

_**They get the urge 'n' start to play **_

_**We got the spirit**_

_**You got to hear it **_

_**Under the sea**_

_**The newt play the flute **_

_**The carp play the harp **_

_**The plaice play the bass**_

_**And they soundin' sharp **_

_**The bass play the brass**_

_**The chub play the tub**_

_**The fluke is the duke of soul **__**[Yeah]**__** The ray he can play**_

_**The lings on the strings **_

_**The trout rockin' out **_

_**The blackfish she sings **_

_**The smelt and the sprat**_

_**They know where it's at **_

_**An' oh that blowfish blow**_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Under the sea **_

_**When the sardine**_

_**Begin the beguine**_

_**It's music to me **_

_**What do they got? A lot of sand **_

_**We got a hot crustacean band **_

_**Each little clam here know how to jam here**_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Each little slug here **_

_**Cuttin' a rug here**_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Each little snail here**_

_**Know how to wail here **_

_**That's why it's hotter **_

_**Under the water **_

_**Ya we in luck here **_

_**Down in the muck here **_

_**Under the sea**_

"Man I wish I could have been there for that!" Percy exclaimed.

"That was rather awesome," Melody agreed.

_**They discover that Ariel has left with Flounder.**_

**Sebastian****: Ariel? Ariel? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor.**

"That sounds painful," Melody winced.

**Seahorse****: Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king.**

"Oh no!" Percy gasped. That could only mean one thing.

**Sebastian****: The sea king?**

**Seahorse****: He wants to see you right away - something about Ariel.**

**Sebastian****: He knows!**

"Why would you go to that conclusion?" Melody asked.

"I don't know," Percy said. "Hey look! Another part," he pointed to yet another wall. "I've got nothing better to do. Do you?"

"Nope!"

"Then let's continue shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I only own Percy and I am sorry for letting this story go so long without an update!

_**In palace throne room. Triton looking at flower.**_

"Good luck Granddad," Percy chuckled. "Dad's still trying to understand the mind of a woman in love."

"What's to understand?" Melody asked, confused. "Just do as the woman says and you'll do fine. That's what Dad told Grimsby last week."

Percy rolled his eyes at her back and held in a chuckle.

**Triton****: Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be? **_**[Notices Sebastian.]**_** Come in, Sebastian.**

"Stay far away Sebastian," Percy muttered under his breath. That crab could not be trusted with any secret.

**Sebastian****: **_**[Sotto]**_** I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. **_**[Five octaves higher than normal]**_** Yes - **_**[loco]**_** yes, Your Majesty.**

"Smooth," Melody rolled her eyes.

**Triton****: Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?**

**Sebastian****: Peculiar?**

"That's his first sign that he's hiding something," Percy groaned. "Why couldn't he have assigned a guard to watch Ariel? They're actually good at keeping secrets!"

**Triton****: You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?**

**Sebastian****: Oh - well, I –**

"To be fair, daydreaming isn't something to be worried about," Melody shrugged.

**Triton****: Sebastian. . . .**

**Sebastian****: Hmmm?**

**Triton****: I know you've been keeping something from me. . . .**

"Not going to end well," Percy predicted and Melody gulped.

**Sebastian****: Keeping . . . something?**

**Triton****: About Ariel?**

**Sebastian****: Ariel . . . ?**

**Triton****: In love?**

**Sebastian****: I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they –**

"Told you," Percy said with a shrug. "Sebastian can't keep secrets without blabbing them."

**Triton****: Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?**

**Sebastian****: Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?**

_**Fade to Ariel and Flounder entering cave.**_

**Ariel****: Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?**

**Flounder****: You'll see. It's a surprise.**

"Flounder seems like a good friend," Melody smiled and then sighed. She wished she had one decent friend but everyone in the kingdom thought she was weird. Well, at least she had Percy now.

**Ariel****: **_**[Sees statue of Eric.]**_** Oh, Flounder- Flounder you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . . **_**[Turns around and sees Triton.]**_** Daddy! . . .**

"Uh-oh," both of the watchers gulped in unison.

**Triton****: I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.**

**Ariel****: But Daddy!**

**Triton****: Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?**

**Ariel****: Daddy, I had to**

**Triton****: Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!**

**Ariel****: He would have died**

**Triton****: One less human to worry about!**

"Hey!" Melody yelled in defense of the human world. "We're not all bad just like there are some bad mer-people!"

She looked over to Percy. "There are bad mer-people right?"

**Ariel****: You don't even know him.**

**Triton****: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling**

"Watch it Granddad," Percy growled under his breath. He liked Melody, she was a good friend. And human.

**Ariel****: Daddy, I love him!**

**Triton****: No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!**

"He should have just said that she was ginger and he was raven-haired," Melody rolled her eyes.

"Mel, it is a reasonable concern," Percy pointed out. "They can't really get together now can they?"

**Ariel****: I don't care.**

**Triton****: So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it. **_**[Begins to blast the artifacts with his trident.]**_

"NO!" both of the viewers shouted.

"I'll start a collection," Melody said after a few minutes. "I can go around town and collect some of the things. We can repair her grotto."

"Genius!" Percy grinned.

**Ariel****: Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!. . . Daddy, Nooo!. . .**

_**He blasts statue. Ariel begins crying and he leaves, ashamed.**_

**Sebastian****: Ariel, I . . .**

**Ariel****: **_**[Still crying.]**_** Just go away. **_**[He leaves and Flotsan and Jetsam appear.]**_

"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good," Percy glared at the screen/wall.

**Flotsam****: Poor child.**

**Jetsam****: Poor, sweet child.**

**Flotsam****: She has a very serious problem**

**Jetsam****: If only there were something we could do.**

**Flotsam****: But there is something.**

**Ariel****: Who - who are you?**

"Don't just stand there!" Percy shouted. "Eels are never to be trusted. Everyone knows that!"

**Jetsam****: Don't be scared.**

**Flotsam****: We represent someone who can help you.**

**Jetsam****: Someone who could make all your dreams come true.**

**Flotsam and Jetsam****: Just imagine -**

**Jetsam****: You and your prince -**

**Flotsam and Jetsam****: Together, forever. . . .**

"Tempting," Melody muttered under her breath.

**Ariel****: I don't understand.**

**Jetsam****: Ursula has great powers**

**Ariel****: The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!**

"Good," Percy grinned. At least his aunt that he never knew about had some sense.

**Flotsam****: Suit yourself.**

**Jetsam****: It was only a suggestion. [Jetsam flicks the statue's broken face towards Ariel.]**

**Ariel****: [Looking at the face] Wait.**

**Flotsam and Jetsam****: Yeeeeeeeeeess?**

_Then again…._

"Care to waste even more time?" Melody asked with a grin.

"Why not?" Percy asked as they turned to watch even more of the thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I ONLY OWN PERCY, ALONG WITH THE COMMENTS MADE DURING THE CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN THE STUFF IN BOLD NOR DO I OWN THE CANON CHARACTERS!

This is in Caps Lock to get your attention. Got it? Good. Enjoy the Chapter and please review at the end to remind the writer who lately has not felt like writing much.

_**Cut to outside of cave with Flounder and Sebastian.**_

**Flounder****: **_**[snif]**_** Poor Ariel.**

**Sebastian****: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. **

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're biologically compelled to squeal," Percy muttered under his breath. Melody, having heard him though, shook her head.

_**[Ariel passes by.]**_** Ariel - where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?**

"Good crab," Percy smirked, his anger with Sebastian forgotten by the fact that said crab was dissing the eels.

"Idiot," Melody rolled her eyes but chuckled under her breath.

**Ariel****: I'm going to see Ursula.**

**Sebastian****: Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!**

**Ariel****: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that.**

"Low blow," Melody winced.

**Sebastian****: But . . . But, I . . . **_**[To Flounder.]**_** Come on. **_**[They travel towards Ursula's cavern.]**_

**Flotsam and Jetsam****: This way. **_**[Ariel enters and is hung up in the garden of souls.]**_

"Ugh!" both of the watchers shuddered at the odd creatures.

**Ursula****: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?**

"GAH!" Melody gagged. That was her _father_ they were talking about! She didn't want to think about him being anything but that, thank you!

**Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself.**

**Ariel****: Can you DO that?**

"Why would you want to?" Melody asked.

"Get away from a crazy family?" Percy muttered.

**Ursula****: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. **

"Please don't sing," Percy hated it when people randomly sang in the palace-it didn't need to be done fifty-nine minutes of every hour for Poseidon's sake!

_**[singing]**_

"And she's singing."

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**

**True? Yes**

"Yeah right," Percy scoffed.

**And I fortunately know a little magic **

**It's a talent that I always have possessed **

**And dear lady, please don't laugh **

Melody and Percy snickered just to be contrary.

**I use it on behalf **

**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed **_**[Pathetic]**_

"What a lovely woman…octopus thing," Melody said with a confused look as she tried to describe Ursula.

**Poor unfortunate souls **

**In pain **

**In need **

**This one longing to be thinner **

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed **

"Yeah, you help them alright," Percy rolled his eyes.

**Those poor unfortunate souls **

**So sad**

**So true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"**

**And I help them? **

**Yes, I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice **

**Someone couldn't pay the price **

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals **

"On what planet is that _helping_?" Melody asked, her eyebrows raised in annoyance.

**Yes, I've had the odd complaint **

**But on the whole I've been a saint **

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

**Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days.**

"Does that day count as a full day?" Percy inquired.

**Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love.**

"What's the difference?" Melody asked. "Does the True Love kiss come with laser beams or something?"

**If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me.**

"Thanks but no thanks," Percy shuddered.

**Sebastian****: No Ariel! **_**[He is silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam.]**_

**Ursula****: Have we got a deal?**

**Ariel****: If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again.**

"Keep thinking about that," Percy nodded.

"She shouldn't be doing this just because she's mad with her dad," Melody said wisely.

**Ursula****: That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man.**

"Man….family….man….family," Percy said, weighing the options with his hands. "Definitely family."

**Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know.**

**Ariel****: But I don't have any –**

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS!" Melody and Percy shouted at the wall.

**Ursula****: I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice.**

"Her voice?"

**Ariel****: My voice?**

**Ursula****: You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip.**

"But how'll Eric know it's her?" Percy asked.

**Ariel****: But without my voice, how can I -**

**Ursula****: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha! **

Both of them shuddered once more as Ursula showed just what she meant by 'body language'.

_**[singing]**_

**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**

"Not just on land," Percy muttered under his breath.

**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**

**Yes, on land it's much preferred**

**For ladies not to say a word**

"I'd prefer if my sisters didn't talk but I don't think they count as 'ladies'," Percy smirked and dodged a nudge from Melody.

**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**

**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation **

**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn **

**On a lady who's withdrawn **

**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man**

"Was that a real tongue?"

"Looked like it Mel," Percy shuddered.

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead! **

**Make your choice! **

**I'm a very busy woman **

**And I haven't got all day**

**It won't cost much**

**Just your voice! **

"SWIM AWAY!" Melody urged the mermaid.

**You poor unfortunate soul **

**It's sad **

**But true **

**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet **

**You've got to pay the toll **

"That is true," Percy frowned. He hated it when Evil made good points or argued with logic.

**Take a gulp and take a breath **

**And go ahead and sign the scroll! **

**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys **

"EVIL!"

"Percy, we already knew that," Melody raised an eyebrow at her friend.

**The boss is on a roll **

**This poor unfortunate soul.**

_**[Ariel signs contract.]**_** Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. **

**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, **

**La voce to me! **

**Now . . . sing!**

**Ariel****: **_**[Sings.]**_

**Ursula****: Keep singing! **_**[Giant magical hands rip out Ariel's voice and give it to Ursula. She laughs as Ariel is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian.]**_

Having averted their eyes from the glowing green hands, the two watchers looked at the transformation in shock and awe.

"Mom?" Melody whispered faintly as Ariel's head broke the surface of the ocean.

"What?" Percy turned to her in shock.

"I—I think Ariel's my mom," Melody told him, shock and disbelief still registered in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**A/N: I ONLY OWN PERCY! I OWN NOTHING ELSE THAT CAN BE SEEN IN THIS STORY, MEANING ANYTHING THAT IS CANON BELONGS TO DISNEY! **_

_**Hey, I'm sorry for being MIA on this story. I can only blame the feeling of not wanting to write that overtook me a year ago and I've been fighting off ever since. To be honest, I was almost ready to give up writing fanfiction all together, but then my muse came back with several new story ideas. Then I thought that it might be a good idea to update the stories that I've started before putting new ones online.**_

_**Also, I apologize for the length-when it comes to stories that have established dialogue, my original stuff just tends to be shorter than the other chapters. **_

_**Now, before you all get bored and hit the back button, on with the story. **_

_**Again, I OWN NOTHING BUT PERCY!**_

Melody stared at the wall, her shock and disbelief slowly turning to hurt. Why hadn't her mom told her about this? Wouldn't that be something she should know? You know, they were only talking about half of her entire history there!

"Mel?" she heard Percy's voice but kept staring at the wall; as if it would give her the answers she sought.

"Melody, are you okay?" Percy asked, uncertainty audible with every syllable. Melody scoffed. What kind of a question was that? How was she supposed to feel? Happy? That she now knew that her mom had kept a huge secret from her for _twelve _years? Shouldn't that be something she should know? What if mermaids have an illness that only affect them and she got it somehow?

"I don't know," she finally said, still fixing her blue eyes on the cavern wall. "Honestly, how do I answer that?"

"I'm probably not the best guy to answer that," Percy said with a chuckle as he swam as close as he could to her to see if he could offer some sort of comfort. "I'm still a little shocked myself."

It was then that Melody averted her gaze from the cavern wall, as she realized that if what she saw was 100% true, then Percy wasn't just a friendly face but also…

"You're my cousin," she gasped softly, realizing that for the first time.

"Caught on have you?" Percy gave her a look of pure disbelief mixed with amusement. He shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry, that was…forget it. Are you sure you're okay? I can take you home. We don't have to see anymore."

Friends had to look after one another, and despite the fact that they were also related, Percy couldn't help but still think of Melody as a friend first. Melody shook her head, her black hair draping into her eyes as the movement pulled some bits out of the ponytail.

"Well do you want to watch some more?" Percy asked but Melody shook her head again. "Well what do you want to do?" Percy threw up his hands in frustration and Melody couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Sorry," she apologized upon receiving a look from the young merman. "It's just a little too much. I ran away from home trying to find out what this locket meant and I still don't but I came here and found—"

"More than you were expecting?" Percy finished for her.

"Yeah," Melody nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. Part of her wanted to watch more but what was the point? Obviously her mom got her dad to fall in love with her. Otherwise she wouldn't be there.

"Well, is it okay if I watch some more?" Percy asked. "I mean, your mom's my aunt but I don't know anything about her. My mom won't say a thing about her, neither will any of the other aunts. Even Grandfather doesn't like to talk about her. I almost thought she was dead."

"Really?" Melody asked, wrapping her hands around her knees in an attempt to conserve warmth. "I always thought mom was an orphan. I never knew how mom and dad met before today."

"Bet it's different than anything you pictured, huh," Percy chuckled. "You know, despite the world-shattering secrets and discoveries, this is one of the best days I've had in a while."

"How come?"

"Met a new friend, who has nothing to do with my sisters," Percy said with a smile. "Even if she is my cousin."

Melody smiled at that. It was nice to finally have a friend who didn't think she was weird. Back home, she was the Princess of Disaster—as evidenced by her birthday party. But now, she could just be a regular kid. No expectations, no rules. Just Percy and the memories.

"I think I'm going to watch some more," she said softly, startling Percy.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Melody nodded. "I don't want this to end, this feeling of being normal. Ending would make it go away. Besides, I want to know more about mom and dad—how they met, if dad ever found out mom was a mermaid…"

"I getcha," Percy smiled and directed his attention back to the wall. It seemed as if the cave was waiting for them to finish their conversation, as it had remained paused the entire time. As soon as Melody put her eyes back on the wall, the image began to move once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I only own the writing not in bold and the character Percy. I do not own anything that can be linked back to the Disney movie _The Little Mermaid_

Please read, enjoy and review!

_**Fade to beach. Eric and Max are walking near castle.**_

**Eric****: **_**[Playing flute.]**_** That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max - where could she be? **_**[On other side of rocks Ariel is washed up. Sebastian and Flounder are exhausted. Ariel sees her legs and is amazed.]**_

Melody smiled at her mom's look of amazement upon seeing her legs. Not that she could blame her though. Heck, she was amazed that the sea witch was able to do that.

**Scuttle****: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll –**

"Wow, the bouncing of her leg doesn't give it away?" Percy asked, slightly stunned at Scuttle's stupidity.

"It's Scuttle," Melody shrugged as if that explained everything.

**Sebastian****: SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . .**

**Scuttle****: I knew that.**

"No, you didn't," Percy shook his head.

**Flounder****: Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her. **_**[Ariel tries to get up.]**_

"This is going to fail in so many ways," Percy sighed.

"At least she's trying?" Melody tried to defend her mom but winced as Ariel fell over into the water.

**Sebastian****: And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! **

"Please do," Percy muttered.

**I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute- **_**[Ariel grabs him.]**_** . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish,**

"MOM IS NORMAL!" Melody snapped at the wall.

**and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be.**

**Scuttle****: Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see.**

"Oh Poseidon, no!" Percy groaned. Something told him that this was going to end badly.

_**Cut to Eric and Max. Max smells Ariel and gets excited.**_

**Eric****: Max? Huh . . . what, Max!**

**Scuttle****: **_**[Whistles.]**_** Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational. **_**[They hear Max. He arrives and chases Ariel up on a rock.]**_

"This won't end well," Percy sighed.

"At least the dress wasn't as bad as I thought," Melody said, trying to look on the bright side.

**Eric****: Max . . . Max - Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella? **_**[Sees Ariel.]**_** Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really - . . . you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met?**

"Yep!" Percy grinned.

**We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for!**

"That's kinda a stretch Dad," Melody told him. "I mean, you're a prince. Surely you've met other people you can't remember."

**What's your name? **_**[Ariel mouths "Ariel" but no words come out.]**_** What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? **_**[Ariel shakes her head.]**_** Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought.**

"You know I've heard of humans who have lost the ability to speak after traumatic experiences," Percy said. "Wouldn't it be a rather logical leap to think of that instead of dismissing it?"

"Dad's not the smartest person on the planet," Melody shrugged.

_**[Ariel and Max look frustrated. She tries pantomime.]**_** What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help.**

_**She falls into him.**_

**Eric****: Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay.**

Melody smiled at that. It was nice to see how her mom and dad met and fell in love.

_**Fade to Ariel in bath playing with bubbles.**_

**Carlotta****: Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. [Picks up Ariel's "dress"] I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you.**

"Sebastian's in there!" Melody gasped in realization.

"Oh this will be good," Percy smirked.

_**Cut to Sebastian in dress getting washed.**_

**Woman 1****: Well you must have at least heard about this girl.**

**Woman 2****: Well, Gretchen says . . . **_**[Sebastian is dunked.]**_** . . . since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-**

**Sebastian****: Madame, please ! . . .**

"What would happen if those ladies found Sebastian?" Percy asked, curious.

"They'd scream," Melody shrugged.

**Woman 2****: . . . not my idea of a princess. If Eric's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here . . . **_**[Sebastian dives into kitchen and sees various fish cooking. He faints.]**_

"Good thing Mom came in. We only eat meat from the land now," Melody told Percy, who looked disgusted as to what was on the wall.

_**Cut to castle dining room.**_

**Grimsby****: Oh, Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some –**

"Yes they do!" Melody and Percy smirked.

**Eric****: I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her.**

**Carlotta****: Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy. **_**[Ariel enters in a beautiful dress.]**_

"Wow, mom looks beautiful!" Melody gasped in amazement.

"She does look nice," Percy smiled.

**Grimsby****: Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?**

**Eric****: You look - wonderful.**

"Really dad?" Melody made a face. "You could do better than that!"

**Grimsby****: Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric? **_**[Ariel starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrassed.**_

"Oh gods!" Percy groaned and hid his face in his hand.

_**She sees pipe and brightens.]**_** Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . . **_**[She blows its contents into his face. Eric laughs.]**_

Melody laughed along with her father. She loved seeing Grimsby embarrassed.

**Carlotta****: Oh, my!**

**Eric****: Ahem, so sorry Grim.**

**Carlotta****: Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks.**

"That's not good, is it?" Percy asked.

"Not really," Melody told him. "I've never seen my dad not smile."

**Grimsby****: **_**[Wiping his face.]**_** Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?**

**Carlotta****: Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab.**

"Oh gods, get out of there Sebastian!" Percy cried. He wanted to be the one to torment the crab to an early retirement—not an early grave!

_**Cut to Sebastian watching Louis cook. He is humming to himself.**_

**Louis****: (singing)**

**Les poissons**

**Les poissons**

**How I love les poissons**

**Love to chop**

**And to serve little fish**

**First I cut off their heads**

**Then I pull out the bones**

**Ah mais oui**

**Ca c'est toujours delish**

**Les poissons**

**Les poissons**

**Hee hee hee**

**Hah hah hah**

**With the cleaver I hack them in two**

**I pull out what's inside**

**And I serve it up fried**

**God, I love little fishes**

**Don't you?**

**Here's something for tempting the palate **

**Prepared in the classic technique **

**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet **

**Then you slash through the skin **

**Give the belly a slice **

**Then you rub some salt in **

**'Cause that makes it taste nice**

**Zut alors, I have missed one!**

**Sacre bleu **

**What is this? **

**How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent crab? **

**Quel dommage**

**What a loss **

**Here we go in the sauce**

**Now some flour, I think**

**Just a dab **

**Now I stuff you with bread**

**It don't hurt 'cause you're dead **

**And you're certainly lucky you are **

**'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot **

**Toodle loo mon poisson Au revoir!**

Percy and Melody stared at the wall in horror—Percy having hid his eyes at some scenes. Neither of them said a single word during the song and now were staring straight ahead with their mouths wide open.

"I now know why mom doesn't let me in the kitchen," Melody whispered after a few minutes.

"We never talk about that again," Percy muttered and Melody nodded.

_**Sebastian hops back and Louis grabs him again.**_

**Louis****: What is this? **_**[Sebastian pinches his nose and a battle ensues. Louis knocks over a large cabinet.]**_

"GO SEBASTIAN!" the two kids cheered and shifted as the scene changed walls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I only own the non-bolded lines and Percy. I do not own anything that came from Disney's _The Little Mermaid. _Also, this chapter is super short so I figured it couldn't hurt to have two chapters tonight!

Please read, review and enjoy!

_**Cut to dining room. Huge crash is heard.**_

**Carlotta****: I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to.**

"Trying to kill a crab," Percy chuckled.

_**Back to kitchen. Louis is trashing the place.**_

**Louis****: Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!**

"But Sebastian's a crab, not a man!" Melody said innocently.

**Carlotta****: Louis! What are you doing?**

**Louis****: Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame.**

"Yeah, sure you are," Percy smirked.

_**Cut back to dining room.**_

**Grimsby****: You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?**

"Yeah!" Percy grinned. "I want to see more of your home," he told Melody.

"Maybe after this, Grandfather might give you legs for a day and you can actually see it?" Melody suggested. "Maybe you could even meet mom!"

"Maybe!"

**Eric****: I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?**

**Grimsby****: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. **_**[Grimsby lifts his plate's cover to reveal Sebastian cowering in the salad.]**_** Get your mind off –**

"The funny thing is that dad's thinking of mom when mom's at the table with him," Melody chuckled.

**Eric****: Easy, Grim, Easy. **_**[Ariel lifts her own plate cover and signals for Sebastian to hide there. Sebastian rushes across while no one is looking.]**_** It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?**

"If she says no, then Aunt Ariel's an idiot," Percy sighed.

_**Ariel nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.**_

**Grimsby****: Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate.**

The kids chuckled at Grimby's reaction to his empty plate.

_**Fade to Ariel watching Eric and Max from balcony.**_

**Eric****: Come here boy! . . . Arrr . . . **_**[He sees Ariel and waves. She is embarrassed and goes back inside.]**_

"Is she still combing her hair with that fork?" Percy asked. "Wouldn't the scene earlier teach her that wasn't the correct use?"

"Probably," Melody shrugged. "But mom's 16. They're weird at that age."

**Sebastian****: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this. **_**[He sees she is asleep.]**_** Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . .**

"Well, that was a waste of a day," Percy grimaced. "She'd better hope that wasn't her first day."

"From what I've gathered from the wall, it probably was," Melody told him with a frown.

_**Fade to undersea palace. Seahorse swims up to Triton.**_

**Triton****: Any sign of them?**

"I feel bad for him," Melody sighed.

"So?" Percy shrugged. "I mean, he's my grandfather and everything but he blew up his daughter's stuff. Stuff that she'd been collecting for a long time too from the looks of that cavern. He shouldn't be surprised that she's missing."

**Seahorse****: No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Sebastian.**

"Now _that_ should alarm him," Percy continued with his lecture. "Sebastian doesn't blow his nose without Grandfather knowing about it."

**Triton****: Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home.**

"I feel a revolution coming on," Melody muttered.

**Seahorse****: Yes sire. **_**[He leaves.]**_

**Triton****: Oh, what have I done? What have I done?**

"Drove your youngest daughter to look for help from a sadistic sea witch who's only goal in life is to take over your throne and doesn't care about who she has to hurt to get it," Percy said with a smile.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Melody asked.

"Hey, he asked a question. I provided an answer!"


End file.
